


Just Behind the Curtain

by Salazar101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Jack doesn't like to stand on ceremony, but Gabriel is actively sabotaging any hope of gravitas Jack could possibly muster.





	Just Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> My very first R76 fic, inspired by Jack's newest skin. You can find me on tumblr at ohgodsalazarwhy

Jack hated the pomp and circumstance.  On the other side of the curtain, a government man extolled the many achievements of Overwatch--  _ they stood up during the crisis to protect the world, but they did not stop there _ \-- while cameras flashed from press and the crowd beyond shifted and shuffled in their chairs.  Jack was getting a medal, which forced him to wear his military blues, stiffly starched so not a single wrinkle showed in the cloth.  The medals he’d already earned glittered on his chest, but he’d trade them all in to be back in his Overwatch uniform and coat.

“Your medal of honor is crooked.”

“What-” Jack glanced down only to have Reyes hook a finger under his chin and bring his head up into a kiss.

“Heh, gullible,” Reyes grinned into the kiss until Jack shoved him back and smoothed non-existent wrinkles from his jacket.

“I’ll be going out onto the stage soon, I don’t need to come out looking pawed over,” not that Jack objected to a kiss, necessarily.

“Please, Morrison, you’ll go out there looking like a golden boy, like always,” Reyes leaned in for another kiss, lips curled up into a teasing smile as if he knew Jack was too weak to shove him back again.  Reyes was wearing military blues as well, but his work earned him no medals and no fanfare.

“Maybe you want to trade places?” Jack whispered, letting Reyes push him back against the wall.

Reyes laughed under his breath, a dark, smoky sound that made the hair on the back of Jack’s neck stand up, “Not in a million years, Morrison.”

“ _ Today we have gathered to honor the brave Commander of Overwatch- _ ”

Jack tried to shoulder Reyes away so he could straighten himself out and prepare to step through the curtain, but Reyes just shoved him harder against the wall.  Jack grunted at his strength, he always seemed to be getting stronger... inhumanly so. “I have to go out there-”

“Oh no you don’t,” Reyes growled, now pressing Jack against the wall with his whole body, “I saw that guy’s speech, it’s about 30 pages long.  He’s not even halfway done.”

“What?”  Jack paused to listen and sure enough the man had moved on to extolling all of his, uhg, achievements in great detail.  “This is so embarrassing, can’t they just send these in the mail?”

Reyes grinned, lips moving to kiss above the starched collar of Jack’s uniform, “Mmm, so you could chuck them into a pile on your desk?  I don’t think so, Morrison. Take your medicine like a big boy.”

“You’re such a bastard, anyone could see us back here,” Jack tried to push Reyes’ head back, but not very hard.  Certainly not hard enough to stop him from burrowing under the collar to bite down. Jack hissed and arched, head thunking against the wall as pain and pleasure shot through him in equal measure.  “If I go out there with marks on my neck-” Jack started to snarl, trying to keep his voice down so the people on the other side of the curtain couldn’t hear them.

Reyes licked his bite mark then straightened Jack’s collar, “No one will know it’s there... except  _ me _ of course.  And you. Does it sting, Morrison?”

“I’m going to send you to a fucking hearing and have you stripped of your rank if you don’t-”  Jack’s empty threats were cut short by another hard kiss as Reyes’ hands slid down his uniform to start palming between his legs with one hand while the other pinned his hips to the wall.

“Big words,” Reyes whispered against Jack’s lips, pulling down the zipper so his calloused fingers could slide inside his pants, “keep them to yourself.”

“Not like you listen anyway,” Jack breathed, putting a hand over his mouth as Reyes slid to his knees before him, looking up under dark lashes with a wicked glint in his eyes.  Oh fuck... if they slid apart that curtain, if he was called out on stage... if a stagehand stumbled back here... or one of their teammates...

“Not my job to listen,” Reyes grinned, hot, calloused fingers pulling out Jack’s cock.

It was all he could do not to moan as Reyes’ tongue slid along the shaft only for his lips to close around the head and suck.  Jack kept his hand over his mouth, but his free hand knocked off Reyes’ hat to fist in his thick black hair. On the other side of the curtain the man droned on, cameras flashed, people murmured and shifted in their seats.

Yet here, in the darkness, it was just hot breath and the slick sound of Reyes sucking over Jack’s hard flesh.  Was someone watching them? Jack’s eyes darted to and fro, but they appeared alone back here in the staging area.  More curtains separated them from the hardworking stagehands and their own teammates. It gave the illusion of privacy and intimacy, something they so rarely got to experience.

Jack was well aware that it was no more than a mirage, one twitch of the curtain could expose them to everyone, and then their little secret would be out for the world to deride.  Honor could so easily turn to horror, Jack had seen it happen time and time again. Yet his body didn't care. He was sweating under the thick uniform, panting against the palm of his hand as pleasure built in his gut and tingled at the tips of his fingers.  He tilted his head down to watch as Reyes’ full lips bobbed from the base of the shaft to the tip, eyes now closed in concentration. All Jack could do was hold on, eyes hidden under the shadow of the brim of his hat. “I’m close,” he warned softly, voice muffled behind his hand.

“-- _ when he was a young man he joined a program to help him better serve his country _ \--”

Reyes opened his eyes and looked up at Jack, sliding down until Jack’s cock was in his throat then swallowing.  Jack moaned behind his hand as he came, hips jerking fruitlessly against Reyes’ grip.

“-- _ uh... h-he rose up the ranks to _ \--”

Reyes pulled off with a pop, smirking as he wiped spit from his lips and chin, “Too loud, Commander, my Commander.”

“Sh-shut up,” Jack, bent down to grab Reyes by the front of his jacket and haul him up into a hard kiss, tasting the bitter come on his tongue as they made out against the cold wall. “You’ll pay for this,” Jack promised, biting down on Reyes’ bottom lip before shoving him back so he could tuck his cock back into his pants and make sure he didn’t  _ look _ like he’d just gotten his cock sucked.

Reyes bent down to grab his hat, brushing off a little dust before putting it on and hiding his messy hair, “Good, I expect nothing less.”  He stepped back into Jack’s space, but this time his kiss was soft as he smoothed out any wrinkles in Jack’s uniform and straightened his medals.  “Hmmm, he’s almost done.”

The man on the other side of the curtain was winding up to the introduction,  _ finally _ . Jack reached up to straighten his hat, standing up straighter as he prepared to cross through the curtain.

“Morrison?” 

“What?”

“You’ve got a little-” Reyes reached up as if to wipe something off Jack’s hat, but at the last minute slapped it down over his face and nearly off his head.

“REYES!”  Jack snarled as Reyes slipped through a different curtain at the same time that the man on stage said-

“Please welcome Commander Jack Morrison!”

He quickly straightened his hat, smoothed down his uniform, and stepped onto the stage.  Reyes had better watch his back.


End file.
